Infatuation
by ouijaqueen
Summary: Libby leaves Sheen heartbroken. Now a different girl has him high on infatuation. Warning: Strong language, & mild sexual content in later chapters
1. Pathetic

So hello, I'm aware that this isn't much, it isn't that interesting. The first few chapters may be a bit of a bore. It'll get really good, I promise! :D So please just bare with me.

- M xo

* * *

"There it is!" Sheen exclaimed. "THE ULTRA GIRL TOY PREMIRE AT THE COMIC BOOK STORE!"

"Don't get too excited, Sheen. Remember when Ultra Boy came out?" Jimmy recalled. "It took the firefighters 3 hours to get you off the roof. Plus, you re 14. Don't you think you're a bit old to be obsessed with Ultra Lord?"  
Sheen wasn't listening. He was already half way through the parking lot.

Jimmy and Carl caught up. "Man, if only I had an Ultra Girl of my own, she'd be way better than Libby." Sheen said. "I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to dump me for that wanna be gangster guy."

"You can do better, Sheen, just forget about her." Carl said.  
Sheen frowned, but quickly snapped back to his hyperactive self as he entered the store. He stood and stared at the Ultra Girl dolls erm, action figures on the shelf.  
He picked up the box, examining the girl inside. She had bleach blonde hair, & wore a pink Ultra Lord mask.  
"The girl of my dreams," he grinned.  
Jimmy & Carl looked at each other weird.  
Ya know, Sheen, I'm not tryna be rude, but I think you should get over this. You're not 11 anymore; you're in high school.

Sheen shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to pay for this." He walked away.  
"I may be wrong, but it seems as if he's just doing this to get over Libby," Jimmy pointed out. "His Ultra Lord obsession was fading while he was dating Libby, then once she dumped him, he's been just as obsessed as he was when he was 11."

Carl nodded. "I hope so. He's freaking me out,"

Back at Jimmy's lab...

Jimmy was working on a new potion to make things grow at an alarming rate when Sheen walked in.

"Dude, I have a great idea! MAKE ME AN ULTRA GIRL! A real, live, human Ultra Girl!"  
Jimmy laughed. "Sheen, I can't make a human, it would take years for me to get the DNA right, and by that time you'll already be married."

Sheen made a disgusted face. "No no, I know you can do it. Please. I'M GONNA BE ALONE FOREVER & ULTRA GIRL IS PERFECT FOR ME-"

Jimmy cut him off. "I know, but please bare with me. I can't make you a human girl. I would if I could, but there's no way."

"Please Jimmy!" Sheen begged. "I can't get over Libby for the life of me; I can't ever get her off my mind! I just want to move on & forget about her! I want a better girl; I don't even care if it isn't actually Ultra Girl. I just want someone to love me better than Libby did!" he stopped. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

This was one of the few times Sheen was so deep. He hid his feelings behind a disguise of happiness. But he definitely wasn't happy anymore.

Jimmy's eyebrows drew together. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Sheen. No one in history has ever created a human, just by using science, DNA, etcetera. I would if I would, but I can't. Besides, even if I did, it would probably have glitches, and such, it would be pointless."

Sheen was blank. "I need someone, Jimmy. I'm fuckin' hopeless."

"No, you're not. You'll find someone... if not now, then eventually. I promise." Jimmy felt sympathetic.

"I'm not waiting!"

"You can't just use another girl to get over Libby, it'll come naturally, it s not like you ll go through all of high school still being heartbroken over her. Your perfect girl will come when you're least expecting it."  
"You know what, you're probably right. I'll just sit in my room for the rest of my freakin' life, playing with my Ultra Lord action figures and be FOREVER ALONE!" Sheen shook Jimmy's shoulders. "FOREVER ALONE!"

Jimmy shoved him away. "Just listen to me. You won't be. I'm not going to stand here & give you advice, when you're being too stubborn to listen to it."

"What was the advice again? Sheen asked, cluelessly. He obviously wasn't listening at all.  
Jimmy face palmed. "Goddamnit, just go home. Do something to get your mind off of everything, keep yourself occupied, and go to sleep early. Now, I have work to do."

Sheen went home and actually thought about what Jimmy had said. He picked up his Ultra Girl action figure.  
"If only," he said to himself.  
Then he had an idea. Why was he sitting here feeling sorry for himself, when he could go out there and meet all the ladies he could get his hands on? Yeah, he definitely considered himself a ladies man. And he knew exactly where to go. The Ultra Lord comic book convention was coming up on the weekend.  
He'd surly meet a girl who shared his love of all things Ultra Lord. He'd find his dream girl. Even if it killed him.


	2. Best Thing in Town

Please read chapter one. It will get more interesting. I promise!

- M xo

* * *

It was now Saturday. Sheen dragged Jimmy & Carl along to the Ultra Lord convention.

"So you really think you're gonna find a girl who likes Ultra Lord? I'm sorry Sheen, but I highly doubt it." Carl said.

"I don't care what you say. I'll find my girl. Mark my words, boys." Sheen was determined.

"You seem desperate…" Jimmy started.

"I'm not freakin' desperate!" Sheen snapped. "I'm on a mission to find the girl of my dreams, and your negativity is bringing me down! I'll prove it! You watch."

Carl and Jimmy didn't say anything.

Sheen was already way ahead of them. He walked into the big building. He stopped in awe at all the Ultra Lord merchandise. Games, shirts, comics, chapter books, action figures, costumes. But of course Sheen had all of this stuff. It didn't faze him as much as it would've if he were 11. He snapped out of his gaze and walked a little more into the building he looked around.

He was half happy, half disappointed. He didn't see many girls, and the ones he did see were all ugly or complaining about how stupid the convention was.

He looked around some more and decided to give up at the moment; he'd find his girl later. He went to go play the new Ultra Lord Verses the World video game to get his mind off things.

He went over, but the line was so long that he could hardly see the actual game. He turned around and all he could see was a sea of purple.

Every year he went to this convention he always got a little sick from seeing all that purple, but he still wanted to go every year.

Since he couldn't find Jimmy or Carl, (knowing them they probly went to go and get a burger somewhere far from here.)

He went to sit on a bench. By now his vision was blurred and he could only see shapes of moving people. He finally reached the bench. Next to him was a vending machine selling drinks. He got up again, almost stumbling on his own feet, and managed to get in front of the vending machine to put his money in.

Since his vision was still blurred he had to choose at random for his drink. Usually the can of Purple Flurp would be third down. He pressed the button and heard a bang at the bottom of the machine. He picked his drink up and sat on the bench again.

"Maybe I am getting too old for these things." He mumbled to himself, while opening his pop.

Just his luck, he got Fruitopia which just happened to be his least favorite, mostly because there was no fizz to it. He drank it anyway knowing it would do him some good. His vision came back to him and he looked around nothing had changed much accept there was a person sitting next to him.

He glanced over at her; she was the most beautiful blonde girl he'd ever seen, and looked very similar to Ultra Girl, excluding her tanned skin, which was a shade lighter than his. He was amazed; he couldn't stop staring at her. She turned in Sheen's direction. He was breathless.

She looked confused and scared at the same time. Her big blue eyes filling with wonder, her long, mascara covered eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. She put her ear buds in her ears, & took out her iPod.

She shifted over to the edge of the bench and looked straight forward with her head held high. Sheen still couldn't stop staring. Her eyes shifted over to him again.

Now she looked confused. "What?" she asked.

Sheen nearly fainted once he realized that the beautiful girl was talking to him. He snapped out of it. "Nothing..." He replied.

He felt like he should really talk to her. He needed to get to know this girl.

"Then stop staring at me, would you?" She said, sounding unfriendly. Her eyebrows drew together.

Sheen nodded and slowly moved his gaze to the floor. He kept sneaking glances at her until their eyes met. He wasn't going to let this one get away.

"Did anyone ever tell you look like Ultra Girl?" Sheen asked, hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah... didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" She was actually smiling at him.

"Well actually, yeah, but I couldn't resist talking to someone as pretty as you." he replied, looking into her bright eyes.

She chuckled. "Awe, that's so sweet, yet kind of weird." She stopped, and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, aren't you a bit too old to be here? Are you like, obsessed with Ultra Lord or something?"

"No… kind of… yeah." He said. "Do you like Ultra Lord?" he asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Hell no. I was never really into superheroes." She answered. "I'm only here because my mum made me take my little brother."

"Oh."

"Although," she started. "I do like that one episode where he beat that martin. It was kinda cool."

There was hope again. "OH!" Sheen exclaimed. "Episode 334, The Martian's Attack. That episode is one of my favorites."

Sheen enjoyed this a lot. This was the longest chat he had ever had with a girl since Libby. Now he had to invite her somewhere. "So do you wanna come to my house to see all my Ultra Lord stuff?"

"Um, no," She replied, chuckling. "I don't even know you."

Sheen thought for a minute. "My name is Sheen, and you are...?"

She sighed. "I'm Hilary."

Sheen got excited. "Awesome! Now we know each other! So how about that offer I made?"

She sighed again. "It's still a no."

Playing hard to get huh? Sheen thought.

"Well why don't we meet somewhere and do something like go to the comic book store and go grab a bite to eat?"

"Nah,"

Sheen was about to offer some more, but she started talking again. "Oh look, there's my brother right on time to go home."

A little kid about four feet tall holding a corndog and a plush Ultra Lord figure came up with a huge smile on his face.

"That was fun." He said. "Can I stay a bit more?"

Hilary looked at her brother. "No, mum needs us home by 8."

Her kid brother sighed "OH yeah."

Hilary got up from the bench and glanced at Sheen.

"You know what? Fuck it. Do you have a cell? You can text me if you want," the blonde offered.

"A-are you talking to m-me?" he stuttered.

"Uh, yeah,"

Sheen quickly pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket. "What's your number?" he asked, excitedly.

"555-873-2665" she answered.

Suddenly, she recieved a text. '_Let's do something tomorrow. Please._' It read.

She shook her head, and once again signed. "We'll see, kid. See ya around." She smiled. She turned away with her brother, and walked out the exit doors.

He grinned to himself. That went better than expected.


	3. On to the Next One

Later that evening, Sheen met back up with Jimmy & Carl.

"HAHAHAHA I told you so!" Sheen gloated. "I met a girl, a really pretty blonde girl, & I think she wants me!"

Carl and Jimmy both laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Carl said.

"No! I'm serious! Her name is Hilary; she gave me her number & everything! I'm not shitting you!" Sheen insisted.

"Well, the only way to test this theory is to call her, right?" Jimmy said.

"Dude," Sheen started. "I just met her. Everyone knows that you have to wait at least 18 hours. It's only been 2 hours 43 minutes and..." Sheen paused. "33 seconds… no 34, 35, 36, 37.."

"Sheen, I think we get it." said Carl.

"But if this Hilary is real, then meet me here in the lab tomorrow and you can put your phone on speaker. We can all listen in."

Sheen looked at Jimmy. "Dude, that's creepy, but okay." He walked proudly out the door gripping his cell phone in his hand. He was going to call and show everyone, even Libby. That he could get a better girl, one perfect for him. He didn't need Libby anymore.

He was completely & totally over her.

* * *

The next day, Sheen strutted in Jimmy's lab with Carl.

"Alright, now prove it." Jimmy demanded.

Sheen pulled out his phone. He pressed a button, & it started ringing on speaker.

The tanned boy had a feeling about this girl. He didn't want to annoy her by calling, but he had to prove his friends wrong. He also just couldn't wait to talk to her.

Sheen was getting worried by the third ring, she still hadn't picked up. Maybe it was too soon, maybe she gave him a false number, and maybe he pressed the wrong numbers, maybe...

"Hello?" A voice answered.

Sheen froze what should he say? Should he play it sly and cool, or should he just hang up and try another day?

"Hello? Sheen, I know it's you. I have caller id." Hilary said.

Well there's no turning back now. Sheen thought.

"Uh... Hey Hilary, what's up?" Sheen asked casually.

Jimmy and Carl looked like they were about to faint.

Sheen smiled in amusement. "Nothing really, what's up with you?" Hilary asked.

"Not much, just hanging out with friends." Sheen replied.

This was easier than he thought.

"I'm talking to Dee." Hilary said.

"What?" Sheen asked, confused.

"No, I'm not lying, Christian. I really am talking to Dee!" Hilary insisted.

"Who's Dee?" Sheen asked, still confused.

"No, I'm not letting you talk to her go play Xbox or something, God… Sorry about that, Sheen, my little brother is so annoying."

Sheen laughed. "Yeah, I know people who are pretty annoying too." He looked at Jimmy and Carl.

"Hey!" Carl exclaimed. "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Hey is for horses." Sheen said. Carl scowled at him.

Hilary laughed. "Those are your friends?" She asked.

"Yup, they're pretty weird, right?"

"Listen," Hilary started. "I'm wasting my minutes right now, but why don't we do something?"

Sheen smiled. Finally! "Yeah, sure what do you wanna do? We could go mini golfing or go to the movies and see a scary movie or..."

Hilary laughed. "Slow down, kid. Seeing a scary movie sounds fun… I've never really seen one before,"

"Sounds awesome! See you Saturday!" Sheen was grinning like an idiot.

He danced around the room singing. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I CALLED HER, I CALLED HER!"

"We get it, Sheen. Maybe we did underestimate you." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Carl agreed. "I just didn't think anyone would date you after that video of you kissing your Ultra Lady doll leaked on Facebook." Sheen glared at Carl. "THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND I WAS TWELVE! AND SHE'S AN ACTION FIGURE, NOT A DOLL, THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" He shouted.

Carl and Jimmy looked at each other, and then laughed. Sheen joined in.

Sheen couldn't stop talking about Hilary for the rest of the day. That day turned out to be the whole week. He would babble about how pretty she was, how she could make him laugh even if he was about to die.

Jimmy and Carl were kind of sick of it, but being good friends, they just listened anyway.

"You don't even know this chick," Jimmy reminded him. "What if she's the complete opposite of what you wanted in a girl? What if she turns out being your worst nightmare?"

Sheen blinked. "What? You should see this girl! She's so innocent looking. Someone that beautiful can't be evil. I'll prove you wrong, as I usually do!"

"You still don't know her," Jimmy repeated.

"Actually, I have her on facebook! Her last name is Guadagnino, she's a drummer, likes punk music, and she's Italian! What else do I need to know about her?"

Jimmy signed. "Forget it. Go ahead & prove us wrong."

* * *

**Sheen's Point of View:**

It was Saturday! Finally time for my date! No more stupid Libby… I'm sooooo over her! What a fool, who would dump me? She's gonna be soo jealous once she hears that I'm dating a hot blonde! Hahahahaha… she'll totally regret dumping me!

I made sure I looked extra nice. I needed to impress this girl. I put my hair up in a faux hawk. She likes punks, right? Yeah! Plus, I looked pretty cool!

My cell phone vibrated. '_So where are we meeting?_' it was Hilary.

As corny as it sounded, my heart skipped a beat every time I received one of her texts. It was even worse when I'd hear her voice. I've known her for a week, and already she was driving me crazy.

I told her to meet me in front of the movie theatre at 2:00. I had convinced myself that my plan wouldn't fail, no matter what. I wasn't going to stop till this girl was mine.

* * *

Two o'clock. I couldn't wait for her much longer; I stood there for like… 45 minutes. Okay so maybe I was a bit too early. I was too goddamn anxious.

About 5 minutes passed, and I finally saw Hilary walk in. I already paid for her ticket to see the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I watched that at a sleepover with Jimmy & Carl this one time, & totally pissed my pants. But I won't be scared anymore since I already saw it, Hilary said she never seen it before, so hopefully she'll get all scared and cling to me & I will comfort her and it will me a damn good afternoon… oh yeah. I smirked from just the thought of that.

We made our way into the theater; the movie was going to start in 15 minutes. This was a perfect opportunity to chat it up with her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted. Oops, maybe I should stop coming on too strong.

Hilary laughed. "Nah," then she narrowed her eyes at me, all serious. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said casually. "Do you want one?"

It looked like she was trying to hold back a smile. "Well, it depends. There's this one guy I really like but I wanna get to know him better. I've been with too many players."

"You don't have to worry about that with me! I've only had one girlfriend my whole life!"

She giggled. "You seem like a great guy. I wouldn't just hang out with any guy alone. We've only known each other for like, a week, but it feels like way longer." She paused. "I'm just curious, but what happened with your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "She dumped me for this dude, this wanna be gangster dude. He's such a loser… but it doesn't matter. We were going out for a long time. Since she's moved on, I am too. I'm pretty sure I've found someone who's a million times better than her anyway,"

"I guess. Guys always get my hopes up. I'm really sick of it. Love sucks. I need someone to change my mind, 'cause I'm starting to think that all guys are selfish womanizers."

"I know this guy who isn't, and he told me that he really likes you,"

I was kind of hoping she wouldn't guess that I liked her. It was too obvious. I didn't think a girl like that would like a guy like ME! It was nearly impossible. Maybe having Libby dump me was the best thing to ever happen to me. We'll have to see where this goes.

"Oh really? Well tell him that I really like him back," she seemed sincere. Oh god, I hope she meant that.

"Will do," I said. "Hey, Sheen, Hilary really likes you. Oh really? Thank fucking god, because she's gorgeous, and you know what? I think I've found my perfect girl." I babbled to myself, hoping she'd find it funny.

She laughed. "Awe, you're sweet… and a loser. But the coolest loser I've met."

I grinned.

The lights dimmed, the movie was about to start.


	4. All or Nothing

**Sheen's Point of View:**

**

* * *

**

My creepy fantasy was now a reality; Hilary was cuddling with me.

"I'm scared!" she whispered. "Can we leave?"

I loved this. If we left, I doubt she'd be all on me like this. I had to try to keep her here.

"Are you sure, baby?" Oh shit. Why did I call her baby? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. I hate this…"

Then I realized that she'd be mad at me if I didn't let her leave. "Okay, no problem,"

We walked out of the theater & stood outside.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I want to be with you right now,"

What. "Wanna go back to my house?" I asked her.

"Sure, is it alright if I invite my best friend Dee?" Hilary asked.

I hesitated. If she brings her friend, then we can't be alone. Then I had an idea. "Yeah, sure,"

I took out my phone, and texted Carl & Jimmy to come, too. I wanted them to meet Hilary, and they can hang out with Dee while Hilary and I have some alone time.

* * *

On our way to my house, Hilary and I were starting to get pretty comfortable with each other. We were joking around, and flirting. I liked where this was going.

"Vaffanculo!" she said.

"What?"

She giggled. "It means fuck you in Italian."

"That's not very nice, puta."

"I know what that means, asshole. Wait, you're Portuguese?"

"I'm Mexican, actually. This Portuguese guy from my school taught me it. He also taught me punani."

"Vagina, yeah, I know. I dated a Portuguese. He was a testa di merda,"

"Listen girl, if you're going to speak Italian, you're gonna have to fill me in on what all this shit means."

She actually did. She taught me a bunch of Italian cuss words. We decided that speaking Italian to each other would be our thing. It was kind of cute.

* * *

By the time we reached my house, Carl & Jimmy were standing outside.

"Wow, so you are real?" Carl said to Hilary. "We thought sheen was making shit up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Carl! Don't be a stronzo!"

Hilary chuckled & turned to me. "Yeah buddy, now you're gettin' the hang of it!"

"What are you two talking about?" Jimmy demanded.

"Oh, she taught me some Italian. Don't worry about it." I answered.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little girlfriend?" Carl asked me.

"Girlfriend?" Hilary exclaimed. "Oh, erm. We're not dating."

"Not yet anyway," I said, then changed the subject. "Carl, Jimmy, this is Hilary. Hilary, this is Carl & Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy said to Hilary, then turned to me. "You're right," he whispered. "She is gorgeous."

"Back off my girl! I'll tell Cindy what you said!"

"What? I didn't say anything, nothing at all." Jimmy lied.

"That's what I thought,"

"Hey, there's Dee," Hilary said. I glanced over to see a black girl with curly hair walking our way.

Oh god, she reminded me of Libby. Except that Libby's skin was darker. And her hair was different. No, why am I thinking of that puta? No, I can't think of her, she's nothing to me anymore. Oh god.

"Hey," Dee said. "Which one of these losers is your little lover boy?"

Hilary blushed. "This kid right here," she looked at me, and smiled. "This is Sheen."

"Hey," I said. "These are my friends Carl, & Jimmy."

Carl walked up to Dee. "You're a fine lady," he said, checking her out.

Dee laughed. "Oh my god, no."

I face palmed. "Carl! Stop hitting on Hilary's friend! It's weird."

Carl glared at me.

"Well, this is weird." Hilary said, awkwardly. "How 'bout we go inside, eh, Sheen?"

* * *

"So, Hilary and I are going to go upstairs—"

Carl cut me off. "And have sex?"  
"No! Stop being a retard! We're going to go upstairs and chill, and stuff. So you guys just hang out down here, I don't care what you do, just don't disturb us."

This girl can't possibly like me. No way in hell. She probably thinks its awkward how we're going to be alone together. She probably just wants to go back downstairs and hang out with everybody. She probably doesn't even want to be with me right now at all.

* * *

I opened the door to my room, and we walked in.

"Ohmigod, you like blink-182?" she exclaimed, referring the poster hanging on my wall. "They're my favourite band!"

"Me too! Tom DeLonge is a genius," I sat down on my bed. "Angel's & Airwaves, and Box Car Racer are really damn good, too, and of course +44. Mark, Tom, & Travis are my heroes."

"You are incredible," she grinned, as she sat beside me. "I've finally found a man with a good taste in music! Guys like that are hard to find."

"Heh, girls as amazing as you are pretty hard to find too."

She blushed. "Well, I don't know what you see in me?"

"Everything. Your smile, your eyes… especially your personality. Everything about you is beautiful." I was staring into her eyes. She was actually staring back.

"You… you mean that?"

"Of course. Trust me, I'm not that kind of guy to lie or lead a girl on."

"You don't seem like it, but seriously, I've been told that by two guys who ripped my heart to shreds. Every time I feel like giving up, someone comes along. Then they leave. It's an endless cycle that I want to break it," She looked away. "I know you don't care about my problems, but I'm just letting you know."

"Obviously I care. I care about you a lot. Those other guys weren't worth shit, then. If they can't see that they're missing out on an amazing girl, then it's their loss. Forgive and forget." Maybe I should take my own advice.

"Y'know, you're so right." Hilary grinned. "I hope I'm not wrong about this guy, though. He's everything I need. At least I hope he is."

"Oh, I think he is. Because you're everything he needs, too." I moved closer to her. "Hilary, will you be my girlfriend?"

I think she was trying to hide that she had a huge smile on her face, but there was no way that she could hide her happiness. At least I thought that's what it was.

She grabbed my hands. "I guess, Ultra Dork"


	5. No Us in Lust

**Sheen's Point of View:**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Sheen!" a high pitched voice yelled from across the road.

I turned to see Hilary running across the street. God she looked so hot when she ran.

"Hey." I said. I could tell my smile was huge. Play it cool, I reminded myself.

I stopped smiling enough to turn it into a smirk. "What's up?" I asked.

"I need you to go shopping with me." She declared.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"'CAUSE IT'S OCTOBER AND I NEED A HALLOWEEN COSTUME!" She exclaimed.

"You do know it's October first, right?" I said slowly.

"Exactly," She said, pulling me to the bus stop by my house. "First stop the mall." She said smiling.

"How about this?" she asked me holding up a short, low-cut red dress.

"That's not a costume,"

"Yeah, well, if I buy devil ears, then it would be,"

She would look really sexy in that dress, though. But she could look way sexier in something else. "I bet you can find something better."

She shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"What should I go as?" I asked her. "I've gone as Ultra Lord for like, every Halloween of my life. I need something new,"

"Hmm… I don't know, man. It would be cool if you went as Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th,"

"Hey, that's a great idea!"

She grinned. "It would be hot on you,"

I bought my costume, hockey mask, a fake knife, fake blood, everything I needed. I was getting pretty excited.

"What do you think I should be, though? Any ideas?" she asked me.

"Ultra Girl!"

"No."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn. What about a Playboy bunny?" I hoped she'd agree to that.

"I was that last year, I need something new."

"Anything sexy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, someone's totally not using me for my looks & body,"

"I'm actually not, how can you even say that?"

She sighed, and put her arms around me. "I'm sorry. I just am so scared of getting hurt again."

I held her. "I understand, just don't say that shit. It makes me so bad 'cause it isn't true."

"Just forget about it." Hilary insisted.

"No, really, why the hell do you think that?" I just wanted this relationship to be perfect.

"It's just that I've dated too many guys who have gotten my hopes up in the past, it's just hard to... trust a guy in a relationship, especially if this is going to turn to a serious relationship, y'know. I'm just worried; I don't want the cycle to continue. I told you that," She explained. She wasn't looking at me but I know she was talking to me.

A person walked by and she paused. She looked at me as seriously as I've ever seen her. "I want this to work; I want to have a long term relationship, I'm sick of these three-weeks, one month bullshit. So if you don't want to commit, then just forget about it,"

I couldn't say anything it was like my mouth wasn't there. "I obviously want to, and I want this to work out, too. And I'm not just saying that. I really like you. I mean really. I have dated bitches, too. And I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on. So now that that has both happened to us, we can move on. The past is only the future with the lights on," I winked at her, knowing the +44 reference would cheer her up.

She chucked & grinned at me. "Now I don't want to be sad right now I want to go shopping. Come on."

We got up and walked through to another store in the mall. My eyes widened. It was a lingerie store.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to come in?" Hilary asked. I took another step in.

Hilary smiled and pulled me in more.

"I...I've never been in a store like this before." I said.

Hilary laughed. "Wow, a kid you age? Really?"

I looked at her, sort of in shame. "Yeah,"

We walked to the back of the store where the sexy costumes were there was every costume you could think of. They had pirates, geisha's, vampires, everything. And they were all sexy, and very skimpy. I was amazed.

Hilary started to pick up costumes and putting them other her fore arm. Then she turned to the changing rooms.

"I'll put on a fashion show for you." She said with a big grin.

I smirked and followed her. "I am so glad I came."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Jimmy's lab…**

"I really need to get her to like me, Jim," Carl said.

"And what do you suppose I do about it?" Jimmy asked.

"You could use your love potion on her," he suggested.

"Oh, no, no, no," Jimmy refused. "There is no way in hell,"

"Why?" Carl whined. "I really like this girl! Please, Jimmy,"

"Hmm… nope, now, forget about it."

"Fine then, I'll just take matters into my own hands,"

* * *

**Sheen's P.O.V.**

I definitely got hard when she showed me all those costumes on her. She bought the sexy cop outfit. I picked it out for her. It made me feel really dirty, and maybe I liked it.

The funny thing was; Libby never gave me this feeling, ever. It was totally lust. I didn't want to believe that I just liked her for her looks… but did I really?


	6. Enthused

So yeah, this chapter is kinda short, but hehehehe chapter seven will be fabulous so yeeahh buddy.

* * *

**Hilary's Point of View:**

I couldn't wait for the dance tonight at Sheen's school. There were so many things I wanted to do with him, I couldn't wait to dance & just have a damn good time. I haven't gone crazy in so long. But tonight wasn't here yet. I was sitting in English listening to the teacher go on & on about Twilight, and how it's amazing. How about no. Is she on crack or something?

Anyways, Sheen & I have been dating for like over a month, maybe? I am starting to really like him; he's so good to me. He calls me every night. I don't know any guy who does that just for the hell of it. But obviously I'm worried that he'll leave. Every guy I date gets sick of me in less than a month. I want this relationship to be different.

I feel like we started dating too soon, I've made that mistake before. Maybe we'll actually last. It's too soon to tell, but I'm praying that we will.

* * *

**Sheen's P.O.V.**

After school, Carl, Jimmy and I went to Jimmy's lab to get ready for the dance tonight.

"Jimmy, why can't you understand how much I need her?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Carl. "Dude, you met her once!"

"Yeah, that's pretty fucked up," I agreed.

"I don't care! Her eyes sparkle in the light, her skin is so soft, and her hair is so pretty…"

"That's weird, and when I say something's weird, it's really weird." I said.

"Carl, there's nothing I can do about it," Jimmy said. "You're just going to deal with this the way normal people do, by getting to know her & telling her you like her, asking her out, whatever,"

Carl looked at me. I nodded.

"Now if you excuse me," Jimmy started. "I'm going to take a shower," he walked out of the room.

Immediately, Carl started rummaging through Jimmy's lab.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm going to do," he pulled out love potion.

"I thought I was pathetic,"

"Shut up, aren't you in love too, Sheen?"

"Well, yeah, but she fell for me naturally, not because I put some creepy spell type-deal on her!"

"I don't care what you think; I need to do this,"

I arrived at the dance right when it started, at 7.

Hilary insisted she'd meet me there, even though I pretty much begged her to let me pick her up.

Carl, Cindy and Jimmy came pretty much after I got there. Jimmy was dressed as that vampire (who was actually a sparkling fairy in disguise), Edward Cullen. Cindy was dressed as his little girlfriend, Bella. I only know this because Libby dragged me to see that horrible Twilight movie. It was uneventful.

"Wow, Jimmy, why the hell are you dressed as a fairy?" I teased, laughing.

"Shut up! Cindy here thought it would be cute,"

Cindy giggled.

Carl was dressed up as a pimp. What the hell. He was complete, with the purple robe & cane.

"I'm lookin' fly, if I do say so myself," Carl said.

We all laughed.

"You look retarded," Cindy commented, still laughing.

"Jimmy looks worse!" Carl exclaimed.

Jimmy nodded. "Sadly, I'm going to have to agree,"

Then, I glanced over to the entrance, to see if Hilary was here.

Fuck, its Libby and her stupid ass boyfriend, Drayden. What a wannabe gangster. He thinks he's too cool to dress up. What a loser. At least Libby was dressed up though, she was an angel. Pfft, angel my ass.

Suddenly, I was impatient. 'When are you coming?' I asked Hilary, via text.

My phone vibrated a minute later. 'Look behind you,"

I turned around to see Hilary dressed as the naughty nurse from the cover of blink-182's Enema of the State album. My jaw dropped.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, with a huge grin.

"That's not the costume I picked out for you," not that I cared. Now I was even harder than I was when I saw her in that sexy cop outfit. Goddamnit.

"I know, I thought you'd enjoy this more,"

"Uh, yeah! You look amazing,"

She hugged me. "Thanks!"

This was going to be a good night, I could tell.


End file.
